Basket Bunny/Gallery
SE1E15 Entering the sector.png S1E15_SC_in_the_transmission.png S1E15_Brains_listening.png S1E15 Alerting about a monster.png S1E15_An_enemy_comes_behind1.png S1E15_An_enemy_comes_behind2.png S1E15 the galactic hen.png S1E15 the galactic hen2.png S1E15 the hen finds brains.png S1E15 brains is surprised.png S1E15 galactic hen roars.png S1E15 SC casual talk.png S1E15 Blaster dropped.png S1E15 Chicken chases.png S1E15 Brains is trapped.png S1E15 Retrieving the blaster.png S1E15 Angry bird.png S1E15 Brains in trouble.png S1E15 Stomp the hen.png S1E15 Kick the hen.png S1E15 Close contact.png S1E15 running away.png S1E15 Food for the hen.png S1E15 Brains got a plot.png S1E15 Lets play some basketball.png S1E15 getting ready.png S1E15 hen going to the trap.png S1E15 now the score.png S1E15 Galactic hen captured.png S1E15 Brains basketballed.png S1_E15_fun_with_Brains.png S1E15 Brains throws back.png S1E15_The_duo_scared.png S1E15 Perfect throw.png S1E15 Mort giving the news.png S1E15 Mort giving the news2.png S1E15_Mort's_self_interview.png S1E15 No most talented like mort.png S1E15 Braianna criticizes Mort.png S1E15 That's so cuuute.png S1E15 Braianna has no talent.png S1E15 Fred almost revealing her secret.png S1E15 She wants to stand out.png S1E15 Fred ready to help.png S1E15 Basketball girls playing.png S1E15 Holly doesn't need new members.png S1E15 Holly needs a mascot.png S1E15 an old and smelly mascot suit.png S1E15 Braianna is best player.png S1E15 Holly is the best player.png S1E15 Holly and fred make a deal.png S1E15 Holly gets hit.png S1E15 Holly injured.png S1E15 Now they need a new member.png S1E15 The deal is on.png S1E15 Friday laughs.png S1E15 Fred new costume.png S1E15 at the school.png S1 E15 Brains plays girl's basketball.png S1E15 Braianna plays like a pro.png S1E15 An impressive lob.png S1 E15 Braianna scores.png S1E15 Everybody cheers her1.png S1E15 Everybody cheers her2.png S1E15 Everybody cheers her3.png S1E15 Holly's jealous.png S1E15 Holly asks time out.png S1E15 Holly asks time out2.png S1E15 Braianna goes to the bench1.png S1E15 Braianna goes to the bench2.png S1E15 Braianna out of the game.png S1E15 Percy worried.png S1E15 Everybody listen to fred.png S1E15 Cheering up braianna.png S1E15 Fred cheering up.png S1E15 All cheering Braianna.png S1E15 Holly lets Braianna to play.png S1E15 Braianna slam montage1.png S1E15 Braianna slam montage2.png S1E15 Braianna slam montage3.png S1E15 Braianna slam montage4.png S1E15 Braianna slam montage5.png S1E15 Braianna slam montage6.png S1E15 Everyone excited for her play.png S1 E15 cheers for Braianna.png S1E15 Fred slips.png S1E15 Audience shocked.png S1E15 Fred slips again.png S1E15 Fred underperforms.png S1E15 Why is Fred the mascot.png S1E15 He likes to be the mascot.png S1E15 dat smelly costume.png S1E15 Happy to see her stand out.png S1E15 Braianna is happy too.png S1E15 Fred sneezing.png S1E15 Holly waiting for Fred.png S1E15 He is a bad mascot.png S1E15 So the deal will be broken.png S1E15 Do a better performance.png S1E15 Fred promises to do better.png S1E15 Just be a pair of shoes.png S1E15 friday kinda disappointed.png S1E15 friday as shoes.png S1E15 Fred frolics.png S1E15 audience is hyped.png S1E15 Holly is mad.png S1E15 Cheerleaders cheering Fred.png S1E15 fred frolics2.png S1E15 fred frolics3.png S1E15 mascot greeting the audience.png S1E15 mascot greeting Holly.png S1E15 The team's favorite mascot.png S1E15 Braianna's alarm1.png S1E15 Braianna's alarm2.png S1E15 Fred's becomes worried.png S1E15 The galactic hen is here.png S1 E15 Brains enters air vent.png S1E15 Fred's outside.png S1E15 Not mean to steal her spotlight.png S1 E15 Fred and Friday outside.png S1E15 Fred hops.png S1E15 Brains shoots by accident.png S1E15 The mascot is captured.png S1E15 looking for a chicken.png S1E15 looking for a chicken2.png S1E15 hen attacks1.png S1E15 hen attacks2.png S1E15 the three running away.png S1E15 hen chasing.png S1E15 brains aiming.png S1E15 the hen is captured again.png S1 E15 Brains with the captured GH.png S1 E15 Why still with the costume.png S1E15 Done this so that brains could play.png S1E15 Friday revealing the reason.png S1E15 Friday says sorry.png S1E15 Making Brains' wish true1.png S1E15 Making Brains' wish true2.png S1E15 Fred's innocent smile.png S1E15 Brains is thankful.png S1E15 another problem arose.png S1E15 The galactic hen's egg.png S1E15 The egg is about to hatch.png S1E15 Lots of eggs in the city.png S1E15 all is lost.png S1E15 fred collects eggs1.png S1E15 fred collects eggs2.png S1E15 fred collects eggs3.png S1E15 fred the easter bunny.png S1E15 fred indignant.png S1E15 wrong way for saving the earth.png S1E15 Braianna hushes.png S1E15 Mort wants an interview.png S1E15 Braianna declines.png S1E15 Braianna no longer wants to stand out.png S1E15 Braianna chooses friends than fame.png S1E15 Holly's intervention.png S1E15 Fred and Brainna giggling.png S1E15 Holly will be the new mascot.png S1E15 Holly's new moment to shine.png S1E15 Holly scratches.png S1E15 Holly's wrong moment to shine.png Category:Episode Galleries